Another Story: Hinata VS Pein
by Arka Ryuusei
Summary: Cerita lain dari Hinata yg menolong Naruto saat melawan Pein. WARNING! Genre humor , Hinata OOC banget! so, don't like don't read!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto punya Masashi-sama

**cerita ini punya saya, yg terinspirasi oleh sebuah gambar yg pernah saya lihat,**

**jadi, disclaimer juga** : gambar itu juga bukan punya saya

* * *

**Another** **story:** Hinata vs pein

summary: Cerita lain dari Hinata yg menolong Naruto saat melawan Pein. WARNING! Genre humor , Hinata OOC banget! so, don't like don't read!

* * *

...

**situasi dan kondisi: **Naruto terbaring tengkurap dengan tangan ditusuk pasak(?) -atau apapun itu- milik Pein

Pein: *sibuk ngomel* blah blah blah kau itu tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak damai blah blah blah blah semua orang harus merasakan perang blah blah blah

Naruto: *misuh misuh* hiks... hiks... jangan gini dong . kalo mau ngebunuh ya bunuh aja langsung, someone please kill me now... hiks hiks

Pein: blah blah blah

**TAP! SRAAAK~!**

Naruto: *mendongak* siapa itu ?

Pein: ?

Hinata: ini gue, Nar!

Naruto: ngapain lo disini?

Hinata: tenang aja, gue bakal nyelametin lo!

Naruto: jangan! lo salah! udah mending lo pulang aja!

Pein: iye nih, padahal lagi seru-serunya (?) ngomel2

Hinata: nggak pa- pa, just believe me!

Nruto: ngga usah! udah sana lo berlindung ajah!

Hinata: ngga mau! pokoknya gue mau ngelindungin lo!

Pein: ...

Naruto: Hina-

Hinata: Hei, pierching jelek!

Pein: hm?

Hinata: gue ngga akan ngebiarin lo menyentuh Naruto-kun!

Pein: oh, ya? kau tak ada apa2nya

Hinata: gitu ya? kalo misalkan gue lebih hebat dari lo gimana ?!

Pein: siapa sih lo? ikut ikut seenak udel

Hinata: terserah gue dong!

Pein: apa pedulimu ?

Hinata: tentu aja gue peduli! because **I-LOVE-HIM !**

Naruto: *melongo*hi... hina...

Pein: hm? gitu aja? ngga ada yang lain?!

Hinata: oh loe nantangin gue ?!

Pein: bukannya yang nantangin gue tuh elo ya ?

Hinata: yg penting gue punya jurus rahasia yg cuma dimiliki oleh cewek!

Pein: oh, ya? bisa ngalahin Shinra-tensei gue, ngga ?!

Hinata: eh, ehm... ehm, kayaknya bisa

Pein: tuh kan, hahaha... elo-nya aja ragu gitu. biar gue tebak, ehm... kalo lo hyuuga, berarti jyuuken kan ?

Hinata: salah! pede banget

Pein: byakugan?

Hinata: udah dibilangin salah! ini tuh jurus rahasia khusus cewek! bukan hyuuga!

Pein: hm ?

Hinata: lo mau ngerasain ha?!

Pein: coba aja kalo berani, pasti ngga bakal mempan

Hinata: oh, lo bener2 ngeremehin gue, ya? oke gue pake jurus itu

**-KICK THE BALLS NO JUTSU !-**

**JBUAAGH !**

Hinata: *menendang 'anu'-nya Pein sekeras mungkin*

Pein: hmp! *melotot sambil memegangi 'anu'-nya*

Naruto: *melongo lagi* HAH?!

Hinata: *tersenyum puas sambil berkacak pinggang* heh?! udah ngerasain sekarang ? mau lagi ?

Pein: *tersungkur di tanah* ookh... ookh...

Hinata: sekarang udah kebukti kan siapa yang lebih hebat ?

Pein: aduh... aduh...

Hinata: Listen! lo tu ngga ada apa2nya dibandingkan gue! gue suka sama Naruto! gue rela ngelakuin apa aja demi dia!

Naruto: hi... hina...

Hinata: asal lo tau aja ya, Naruto tu cuma punya gue! ngga akan gue biarin seorang pun ngedeketin Naruto-kun!

Pein: *nangis2 miris* aduh... punya gue...

Hinata: jadi, jangan pernah sekali2 lo nyakitin Naruto-kun! ke laut aja lo sana!

Pein: oh, my... my poor unborn children...

Hinata: sekarang lo kapok nggak? ha?! pulang lo sana! you PIERCHING-FREAK!

Naruto: dia... ternyata... lebih menakutkan dibanding Sa-Sakura...

Pein: udah dong... oke, oke gue kapok...

Hinata: blah blah blah blah

Pein: oke, oke, stop! gue kapok ...

Naruto: hi... hina-chan... cukup...

Hinata: *tersenyum puas* he, gitu dong.

Pein: hiks... hikss... someone... please call a doctor...

Hinata: *tidak menghiraukan, malah beralih ke Naruto* na... na-Naruto... kun *blushing ngga karuan*

Naruto: *masih setengah takut* ha-hai... hinata...? *memaksa tersenyum*

Hinata: ai... ai- aishi... ter...

***BRUUGH***

Hinata: *pingsan dengan wajah blushing*

Naruto: hi-hinata?!

pein: hiks... sakiit...

Naruto: haahh... dunia ini benar2 aneh. Oi, hinata! wake up! hinata!

...

**~FIN~**

* * *

**satu kata dari saya: ancur banget!**

**eh itu dua kata ya?**

**ya itulah pokoknya.**

**.**

**.**

**semoga anda berkenan me-review ...**

**REVIEW ?**


End file.
